1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to methods for making wearing apparel and, more specifically, to a method for recycling used envelopes in order to make wearing apparel therefrom.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, those in the package delivery industry sought after a lightweight, tear-resistant, and water-resistant material for minimizing the weight of a package enclosed by such a material and for protecting the contents therein throughout the delivery process. A material having such aforementioned properties was developed by the Dupont corporation under the trademark name, TYVEK. Currently, the United States Postal Service, Federal Express, and other package delivery organizations use this TYVEK material to make several different types of envelopes. The use of envelopes made out of TYVEK is widespread. Thus, due to the widespread use of such extremely durable envelopes, there exists the problem of disposing of these TYVEK envelopes.
Unfortunately, many of these envelopes, after being used, are simply disposed of within municipal landfills. It would be far more desirable to transform these used envelopes into useful products as opposed to having these used envelopes consume a large part of a limited landfill area.
With this desire in mind, there is a need in the wearing apparel industry for lightweight, durable clothing. Certainly, there are many different types of clothing and production methods therefore, however, until now, no one has taken advantage of the lightweight, tear-resistant, and water resistant properties of TYVEK envelope material from used TYVEK envelopes in order to produce lightweight, durable wearing apparel.
Therefore, there existed a need to provide a method of recycling used TYVEK envelopes in order to produce lightweight, tear-resistant, and water-resistant wearing apparel.